The Day My Life Changed
by Dreamingdaily13
Summary: When Ariana posted a cover of a song by Sara Bareilles, she never knew that it would change he life forever. Would it change it for the better or worse? (SORRY, I'M BAD AT SUMMARY'S)


**AN: Hello! Here is a new story that I wrote a while back, made some changes and here you go! So, I hope everyone/anyone who reads/follows me enjoys and yeah! :)**

**Ariana's POV**

I had just finished my newest cover of "King of Anything" by Sara Bareilles when she came walking in.

"Hey Ali." I said to my best friend while editing my cover.

"Hey, Ariana." She replied while sitting down on my bed next to me.

She looked over my shoulder at my laptop and saw that I was editing a cover.

"Which one this time?" she asked with a smile.

"King of Anything" I replied, focusing on finishing editing it.

"Can I see it?" Allie asked, as usual. She asked me every time she saw me editing a cover on my computer.

'Well, maybe you can see it another way." I said while feeling my lips turn up into a smile.

"What do you mean?" Allie asked, with her signature puzzled look that she got whenever she was confused.

"Well, I was thinking about making a YouTube channel."

"Omg, that's awesome! "She squealed while jumping up and down, in the process of shaking the bed. Allie had always wanted me to make a YouTube channel, to put myself out there.

"So, let's start making you one!" she said excitedly.

"Do you really think it's a good idea?" I asked with sudden concern.

Allie calmed down and looked right into my eyes.

"Of course it is." She told me with sudden gentles.

"What if people don't like my music?" I asked feeling like a little kid. Allie took my hands and looked me directly in my eyes again.

"Ariana, everyone will love your music. You are amazing, and so is your voice. Don't worry about anyone else, everyone will love you. I promise." She finished with a smile.

"Okay, I'll do it." I said, feeling almost relived with fear and tingling of excitement.

"So, let's start with what to name your channel." Allie said, taking complete control.

"Maybe flawlessmusic13 or something like that?" I said, struggling to think of a good name.

"Hm, yeah, I like that." Allie said, while nodding her head slightly.

Allie and I worked on setting up my channel and everything for a little while until her mom sent her a text saying she had to go back home. We said our goodbyes and everything was quiet again. Just me and the world.

It was 7 a.m. and "King of Anything" was blaring through the room. I groggily moved around to turn the noise off. Once I found my phone, I looked to see what made it go off and wake me from my wonderful sleep. I unlocked my phone screen and saw that I had a text from Allie telling me to call her. I let out a small groan and decided to call her now. I found her number and dialed.

'Hello?" asked a bright, cheery voice on the other end.

"Hi." I said trying to stay awake

"Well, someone sounds a little tired." Allie joked around with me.

"Yeah, maybe because it's 7 a.m. How do you sound so awake anyway?" I asked

"Maybe because I go to bed at a reasonable time?" Allie joked again.

I slightly laughed and asked, "So what did you need to call you for anyway?"

"Do you wanna sleepover tonight? Maya will be there to." She added.

"Really, this could not have waited until a more reasonable time?" I said feeling frustrated to be taken out of my sleep.

"Sorry, but can you come or not?" Allie said, almost rushing the call.

"Hold on." I told her, putting my phone on speaker phone and checked the calendar. My mom always put everything into the calendar, whether it was important or not.

"Yeah, I can come." I told Allie, taking the phone off speaker.

"Kay, see you soon." Allie said just before ending the call.

I was about to ask her when I should come, but then I decided I would text her later. Then, without realizing, I fell back asleep.

**Allie's POV**

Once I got off the phone with Ariana, I turned to Maya.

"Can she come?" Maya asked while sitting in my beanbag chair.

"Yeah, she can." I said, putting my phone down.

"Was she excited that I would be here? Considering we all haven't seen each other in about 5 years." She asked her green eyes twinkling as light shone into the room.

"She was still half asleep, so not really." I said, sitting on the chair next to her.

"Oh." said Maya, visibly disappointed.

"Don't worry, Maya. Like I said, she was barley awake. I'm positive she'll be overjoyed to see you." I reassured Maya.

"Good. Oh and since I'm here for a week, and it's her 16th birthday is this week, should we do anything?" Maya asked me, fishing for information.

"Yeah, we should. Let's wait and see if she has anything planned." I said, just as my iPhone buzzed.

"Who's that?" Maya asked, getting up from the chair and grabbing her phone.

"Ariana." I told Maya, while sending back a reply.

"What did she want?" Maya asked her chin on her leg and looking through something.

"Just wondering when to come over." I said, now scrolling through my phone.

"Hm, okay." Maya said, paying only half attention.

**Ariana's POV**

When I woke up again, my eyes glanced over the clock and saw that it was already almost 11. I shot up of bed and ran around my room like a crazy woman.

"AGHH!" I yelled in frustration.

"What's wrong, honey?!" My mom asked, as she suddenly appeared in my doorway.

"Nothing just trying to get everything together since, I'm going over to Ali's house in an hour." I replied, still running around my room.

"Okay, have fun." My mom called as she started to walk away.

I let out a grunt as I grabbed my keys and ran out the door.

**Ariana: **Hey, leaving my house now.

**Allie: **Okay, doors unlocked. Come right in.

I found my mom, said a quick goodbye and got in my car. Once I was in the car and settled down a little bit, I noticed that I was a bit jittery.

"I wonder why, I mean this is just Ali's." I thought to myself, in the silence of my car.

**AN: And that's all for chapter one! I know I don't have many followers/people who use read my stories so I hope that anyone who does enjoyed and if anyone wants I'll post another chapter. So um, yeah. Bye!**


End file.
